Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 129
の | romaji = Haō no Henrin | japanese translated = Glimpse of the Supreme King | english = A Duel Within | japanese air date = October 30, 2016 | english air date = February 9, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Ryuta Yamamoto | storyboard artist = Ryuta Yamamoto | animation director = Gill Bo No }} "A Duel Within", known as "Glimpse of the Supreme King" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on October 30, 2016 and in Canada on February 9, 2018. Nicktoons aired on August 4, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 28, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki and Declan Akaba vs. Leo Akaba Turn 4: Yuya The effect of "Performapal Gatlinghoul" has just been activated to destroy "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor". Due to the effect of "Spirit Reactor", as there is an EARTH, WATER, WIND or FIRE monster on the field, each monster Leo controls cannot be destroyed once per turn. Declan controls the WIND "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" and the WATER "D/D/D Wave King Caesar", so "Pendulum Governor" is not destroyed. Yuya Sets a card. Turn 5: Declan Declan Tributes "Alexander" and "Caesar" to Tribute Summon "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" (3000/1000). The effect of "Caesar" activates as it was sent to the Graveyard, allowing Declan to add 1 "Dark Contract" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity" and subsequently activates it. Declan activates the first effect of "Illegal Dark Contract with the War Deity", targeting a monster he controls and one his opponent controls. He targets "Armageddon" and Leo's "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor". During the Battle Phase, the ATK of his monster will increase by 1000 and the ATK of his opponent's monster will decreased by 1000. "Armageddon" attacks "Pendulum Governor" (as "Armageddon" is a Level 8 Pendulum Monster, it is not prevented from attacking by the effects of "Pendulum Governor"), but Leo activates his Set "Dis-Swing Fusion", negating the attack since a Pendulum Monster is attacking and then taking control of the attacking monster, preventing it from being destroyed by card effects. The second effect of "Dis-Swing Fusion" allows Leo to ignore one of the Fusion Materials of a Fusion Monster and use monsters in his hand or on his field as the remaining Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster. Leo fuses "Pendulum Governor" to Fusion Summon "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler" (3500/3000). As a monster was Special Summoned, Yuya activates his Set "Twin Big Shields", preventing 1 monster he controls from being destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn. He targets "Gatlinghoul". Turn 6: Leo Leo Pendulum Summons "Spirit Gem - Silpheed Core" from his hand (0/0) and "Spirit Gem - Salamander Core" from his Extra Deck. As "Salamander Core" was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, Leo can activate its effect to return it to the hand, and he does so. Leo activates the effect of "Pendulum Ruler", letting him Tribute a "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this turn that has not activated its effect to allow "Pendulum Ruler" to use that card's effect up to twice this turn and double any effect damage inflicted by this effect. He Tributes "Silpheed Core". He activates the effect now, letting him destroy a Spell/Trap Card on the field and inflict damage 800 to its controller. He destroys "Twin Big Shields" (Yuya: 3200 → 1600) and "Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity" (Declan: 3200 → 1600). "Pendulum Ruler" attacks and destroys "Gatlinghoul". (Yuya: 1600 → 1000) "Armageddon" attacks directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 7: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Performapal U Go Golem" (1600/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Performapal Nightmare Knight" (1700/0) from his hand. Yuya overlays the Level 4 "U Go Golem" and "Nightmare Knight" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000). Yuya activates "The Phantom Knights of Possession", letting him treat an Xyz Monster he controls as having a Level equal to the Level of a monster on the field. He treats "Dark Rebellion" as having the same Level as "Odd-Eyes". Yuya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Raging Dragon", detaching all of its Overlay Units to negate the effects of as many face-up Spell/Trap Cards as possible and then destroying all other cards on the field, with "Raging Dragon" gaining 200 ATK for each destroyed card. He destroys both "Spirit Reactors", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician", "D/D Cerberus", "D/D Savant Copernicus" and "Dark Contract with Exclusivity". The effect of "Pendulum Ruler" prevents itself from being destroyed. As he destroyed 7 cards, "Raging Dragon" gains 1400 ATK ("Raging Dragon": 3000 → 4400) "Raging Dragon" attacks and destroys "Armageddon". As Leo would take battle damage involving "Armageddon", it will be inflicted to Declan as per as the effect of "Dis-Swing Fusion" (Declan: 1600 → 200). "Raging Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pendulum Ruler" (Leo: 1600 → 700) Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Nightmare Knight", banishing it from his Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to all players who took battle damage this turn. At this point, Yusho enters the Duel and takes the intrusion penalty (Yusho: 4000 → 2000 LP). By sending all cards in his hand to the Graveyard, Yusho activates "Restraining Sword of Impact" and ends the Battle Phase. Since "Restraining Sword of Impact" was an illegal card, the Duel gets canceled. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages English Adaption *When Yusho enters the Duel, Riley's body is edited out of the dub. *Interestingly, the scene of Yuya and Zuzu, both shown naked from the chest up, aren't edited out, making this one of the few instances of nudity that isn't censored in the adaption.